Dreams and Nightmares
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: What is the difference between a dream and a nightmare? One makes you sleep in comfort. The other makes fear cripple your body. Is there a fine line between the two?


**Author's Note: I was gonna post this up on Halloween, but I'm so proud of it, I can't! I had to put this up now! The idea came to me after watching "Nightmare on Elm Street" (Horror movie fanatic here!) and this is the baby my plot bunnies had. The plot is different, for those who have seen the movie you all will see how, and the main 'villain' is about one million times hotter than old Freddy. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you see in your dreams, Ms. Kuchiki?"<p>

"I see… a man. A man who has a long, black blade and a mask."

* * *

><p><em>The falling snow began to melt on her warm skin, making cold water run down her body. Her eyes opened to black skies staring back at her, snowflakes coming down slowly like an ancient dance. Her small hands tightened on whatever she was holding, her head turning to see a small toy bunny in her hand. The dress she wore was long and a light shade of lavender, but is horribly torn toward the ends. Pain throbbed gently in her mid-section, her eyes staring down at the large gash on it.<em>

_Yet, she does not panic._

_She sat up, the pain now numb as the snow continued to fall. Her eyes looked up and down her body until she realized she was once again a young child. Something red stained the pure snow, almost tainting its true beauty. Her hand reached out, touching the red and warm liquid before pulling away. Her large yet dull midnight-blue eyes stared down at the blood that was slowly making its way down her wrist. Steps neared her, yet fear had yet to make an entrance as she turned to face the owner of the footsteps._

_For a moment, her heart stopped. The fear that had yet to appear caused chaos in her small body._

_A man stood before her. A man who's tone and tanned chest was visible, ragged black pants clung to his hips while black, claw-like feet popped out. He had a large scar running down his chest, jagged and flashing red before her. Long, orange hair seemed to engulf his back, some of it laying on his chest. His free hand moved up to his face, which is covered in a ghastly mask, to reveal a grin to her._

_A grin like no other. A grin that would have been better suited on a ravage beast. Then, it spoke. Calling her the same name it had been calling her since he first arrived in her dream._

"_Queen."_

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki opened her cold eyes, staring at the psychologist in front of her. His maroon colored hair covered his brown eyes for a moment before he raised his head. His face stared fearlessly back at the young woman, his finger spinning his pen round slowly. His legs were crossed, his other hand holding up his chin as he stared back at her. He hummed before writing down on his notes.<p>

"I see. How long have you been having this dream?" Ashido Kano asked.

"Three months. It always starts off with me waking up wearing the same dress and holding that ridiculous bunny. It ends the same way too. With that man appearing me and calling me that. It even said my name once, but that was the first night I had the dream." Rukia stated.

"I notice you call this a 'dream' instead of a 'nightmare' like others would. Could it be that this dream you are having is your mind trying to force you to remember something?" Ashido said, arching and eyebrow when Rukia huffed.

"I call it a dream because it doesn't scare me." Rukia said, leaning back in her seat.

"Really? Then tell me the real reason you are in my office if this dream isn't the reason." Ashido said, jotting down more notes. Rukia narrowed her gaze before shaking her head.

"I was hoping you could give me some answers to why I keep having the dream, but it looks like you can't. Sorry for wasting your time today. I'll see you next week." Rukia said, getting to her feet and walking towards the door.

"Wait."

She turned back to face the doctor with her hand tightly wrapped around the doorknob. Ashido sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before getting to his feet. He placed his notepad under his arm while his free hand ran through his thick maroon hair.

"This dream could be exactly what I just explained to you. A memory trying to make you remember it. I suggest you ask your parents if they know of anything that caused trauma in your life. The answer you're looking for could be closer than you think." Ashido said, making Rukia nod at his advice.

"Thank you, doctor."

The door shut quietly behind Rukia, her eyes showing relentlessness for a moment before she began to make her way out of the building. She hated that she had to go speak to someone when she had no true problems. Well, until she began to sleep in class due to her being to frightened to sleep at night.

In reality, the dream did terrify her. Not exactly the dream, but the man that seemed to haunt them. His smile, it was more terrifying than his voice. It sounded possessed, like a mixture of two voices. The glowing scar on his chest did not help her sleep.

She would often awaken to horrible pain right where the scar was embezzled on his chest. Rukia walked out of the building, placing her sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the burning sun as she walked back home. Music blared in her eyes, soothing her fragile nerves as she walked through the crowded city. Her eyes looked up at the large home she lived in and she placed a fake smile on her face as she stepped inside.

"Mom, I'm home."

The doors of the kitchen opened, revealing a duplicate of Rukia who was a bit thinner and delicate looking than the hardheaded young woman. Her warm eyes looked at the her daughter's smiling face before she walked over to her and embraced her.

"How was the doctor's appointment today?" Hisana asked, pulling away from the embrace to stare into her daughter's eyes.

"It actually helped for once. Where's dad?" Rukia asked, turning when she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Rukia."

Byakuya Kuchiki, a wealthy and powerful man stared down at her. Though his gaze was just a mask, Rukia could see a hint of warmth in his cold grey eyes. Rukia turned to her father, bowing her head slightly before smiling gently at him.

"Hi dad." Rukia said, keeping her stance straight and hands to her side. Byakuya closed eyes as he nodded before turning away from the two women.

"Your mother decided to give the cookers a day off so she will be preparing today's meal. Please wash your hands for it is almost ready." Byakuya said before disappearing into one of the many rooms.

Rukia gave a short nod to her mother before walking up the steps to the closest bathroom. As she walked by the hall, pictures of her family stared back at her. The oldest one of Rukia being the one when she was five years old when she was surrounded by her classmates. That always made Rukia curious, but she remand silent, not daring to question her parents' actions. Until now.

The words spoken by the doctor seemed to be replaying in her mind as she stared at the young face of herself. Her eyes, though he face screamed joy, seemed to be missing something. Could that be what the dream was trying to reawaken in her? The spark in her eyes. Her violet eyes stared at her face until they looked over toward the corner of the picture.

Though it was barely visible, it showed a blurry image of a man with spiky orange hair. His back was toward the camera, yet Rukia seemed to make a connection to the blurred vision to the mysterious man in her dreams. Her fingers absentmindedly touched the blurred vision, her eyes trying to piece it all together.

"Rukia! Dinner time!"

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and backed away from the picture. Her eyes stared down at the stairways before she shook her head quickly and walked down the steps hurriedly.

"I'm coming!" Rukia shouted as she neared the end of the steps.

* * *

><p>The dinner room was completely silent. The only thing that could be heard were the clinks of plates and cups. Rukia stared at her plate of food, eating slowly as to not worry her parents. They, however, noticed her strange domineer. Byakuya cleared his throat, making Rukia look up at him.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked, but more like demanded to know. Rukia looked away from her father's gaze, the words of the doctor and the man repeating in her mind.

_This dream could be exactly what I just explained to you. A memory trying to make you remember it. I suggest you ask your parents if they know of anything that caused trauma in your life. The answer you're looking for could be closer than you think. _

_Queen._

With all the courage she could muster, Rukia raised her head to look into her father's eyes.

"Are you both ready for me to tell you the real reason why I keep visiting Dr. Kano?" Rukia said, keeping a calm domineer as her father examined her expression. Hisana placed her fork and cup down, smiling supportively at Rukia while Byakuya only nodded his head.

"I've been seeing him because for the past few months, I've been having the same dream. A dream where I'm wearing a lavender dress, am five-years old again, and holding onto a little toy bunny. Then, I meet a man. A man that I noticed in one of the pictures in the hallway. A man with bright, orange hair."

The cup in her father's hand falls to the ground, shattering into small pieces His eyes were wide, a noticeable tremble appeared before it disappeared in a blink of an eye. Hisana had her head down, one hand covering her mouth as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Rukia looked at the strange reactions of her parents, surprised by how they were acting. Her father's gaze narrowed, making Rukia regret telling him.

"Go to your room." Byakuya said, closing his eyes to his only daughter.

"What? Why? What aren't you two telling me?" Rukia shouted, getting to her feet and slamming her hands on the table. Hisana jumped, but continued to cry as Rukia stared defiantly at her father.

"We cannot have this conversation. Go to your room. Now." Byakuya said, opening his eyes to stare down at his daughter. Rukia huffed, her natural instinct telling her to obey while her curiosity fueled with rage told her to keep pushing the powerful man.

"Not until you tell me why I'm having these dreams! You seem to know who the guys is, so tell me who's been haunting me these past three months!"

"Enough! Do not make me raise my voice again, Rukia. Go now. Just remember that we are doing this for your own good."

Rukia backed away when her father stood. His large bark actually frightening her. She had never seen him get so worked up over a few questions. Though, the rage in her made her shed tears of frustration rather than pain. Her stormed from to her room, her mind running as she slammed her door shut.

For the next hour or so, Rukia heard her parents' faint bickering. Guilt was making her feel bad for causing their anger, yet she was still upset that she was refused the truth. She sighed, placing her head on the pillow as she took deep breaths. The door opened and Rukia turned to see her mother walking in with a large picture in her hand.

"Mom? What happened?" Rukia asked.

Hisana did not reply. She only walked to the desk silently as if she was under a curse before placing the picture down. Hisana turned to Rukia with a weak smile and tear-filled eyes before pressing her finger to her lips. With that, she walked to the door and shut it quietly behind her.

Rukia sat dumbfounded at first before she leaped up and grabbed the photo. It was a class picture, names of the students under each name. She looked at the picture, completely confused by the strange picture before looking at her laptop. Her eyes looked at the door as a thought occurred before she locked herself into her room.

* * *

><p>Fear was now the main factor that ran through her body. She stared at the old class photo with wide eyes, each name staring back at her telling her the same thing. In the past four years, each and everyone of them had died. Rukia being the only one living from the classroom. Her hands ran through her short hair as she shook her head.<p>

Yet, her question remained unanswered.

Why was she being haunted by this man? The man with the sadistic grin.

Her eyes scanned the class picture before it fell upon the name of the school. Rukia hesitated for a moment before punching in the name of school, waiting for her answer nervously. Images of a burned down school appeared, making her heart fall. She scrolled down the page before her eyes landed on a small article.

**Small School Burned Down By Angry Parents: The Story Behind it**

Rukia hummed, her hand rubbing her chin before she clicked on the page. It again revealed pictures of the burned school, but it also showed the pictures of the school before it was burned. Her eyes scanned the article before stopping at the words that caught her attention.

Deadly criminal.

Rukia scrolled up to read the paragraphs, an uneasy feeling filling her. It went on like this;

_Though the parents that burned down the building remain unknown, the reason behind it is no secret. The school had hired a man under the alias Renji Abarai, who was the school main head of security. He was well liked by the students and facility, the students being only preschoolers and kindergarteners, and never caused any disturbance. It was stated that during recesses, he could be found telling short stories to the children. Then, his biggest secret came out. _

_He was discovered as a fraud, a man that was actual a deadly criminal. He was behind seven murders and was the most wanted man in his city. When the parents discovered the truth, instead of doing the logical thing, they did the worse thing possible. They hunted down the supposed Renji Abarai and murdered him. His death was not the horrible beating he got, but the large gash he received by what police believe was a long, katana, blade._

_How was he discovered? It was said that he had admitted his secret to one of the students. A student that was one of his biggest fans. The parents of the child said "Our daughter had told us how the 'nice man' had told her that he was a dangerous man that should pay for the people he ended.". That was when the parents acted…_

Rukia slammed her laptop shut, her hands on her head as she shook her head. Though the truth was right in front of her, she could not believe it. The picture of the murdered man was staring back at her. A man with outrageous orange hair. Tears burned her eyes as some memories began to reappear. One made her want to scream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rukia, what are you doing?"<em>

_Five-year old Rukia raised her head, tears running down her face. She sniffled as the tall man kneeled beside her, one his large hands on top of her small head. Rukia turned away from him as she tried to stop her crying before looking back to the man._

"_Some mean, ugly boys made fun of me." Rukia whispered, wiping away the tears that made their way out. She felt a hand brush away a tear in the corner of her eye before the hand began to ruffle her short hair._

"_Those boys will get in trouble. I'll tell your teacher right away. For now, got to class 'cause you're scaring the hell out of your teacher." He said._

"_You shouldn't say bad words." Rukia said, looking up at the orange-haired man. He smiled warmly at her before his hazel eyes saddened._

"_I've done worse than cuss. I should be paying for the lives I ended." He muttered, petting her head one more time before getting to his feet. He extended his hand to her, his smile warm as he stared down at Rukia._

"_Let's take you back to class."_

* * *

><p>"No… No. This can't be…"<p>

Rukia opened her eyes and they widened when she saw what she was surrounded in. Snow. It was everywhere. On her clothes, on the floor, and over the burning building in front of her. She stood up, holding herself as she shivered and watched the building slowly collapse. Rukia bit back tears as she backed away, trembling as the black sky temporarily brightened by sudden thunder.

Then, a large cackle echoed in the air around her. Rukia turned around to see the man that had been haunting her standing just inches away. His breaths came out in small puffs due to the cold air, making his appearance seem even more hauntingly. Then, like he had done so many times before, he raised his hand to remove some of his mask from his face.

"Queen."

Rukia waited for herself to wake up, but it never came as the mask began to rest on top of the head of the man. Flashbacks of the current memory hit Rukia and she shook her head as she inched away from the man.

His hair, though it was much longer than it was years ago, was still the crazy color Rukia once loved. His toned chest was tanned, just like it was when she was younger. He seemed the same until Rukia saw his eyes. The ones that were once a warm and gentle hazel were now a hazardous and deadly bright yellow eyes. They looked down at her, the wicked smile out of place on the man's face. He stepped forward, his demon-like feet crunching the snow beneath him.

"Queen, we've been waitin' fer ya. I've revealed the truth ta ya, Queen. How's it feel ta know ya the reason I died!" He said, pointing the black blade until it pointed to her neck. Rukia shook her head, her tears running freely as her breath hitched.

"Aw, ya silent. Why couldn' ya be like that so I didn' hafta be killed? Oh, I've been savin' ya last. I've been ichin' ta get my hands on ya." He cackled, taking steps forward while Rukia took steps back.

"You-You're not the man I knew!" Rukia shouted, gasping when she felt his blade nick her left cheek.

"Wanna know why? Lemme tell ya what I did ta get here! After I was killed, some weak ass demon came ta meh 'nd promised ta give meh a chance ta get even wit' the parents that killed meh by killin' their kids usin' my body. All I hadda do was sell my soul! Too bad that demon couldn' handle meh. Heh, I took control and gained the demon's powers. I grew stronger wit' each of ya pest I killed. I'm unstoppable now! 'Nd guess what, Queen? Not only did ya 'cause my death, but ya daddy was the reason I have this scar on meh! Ya the reason fer it all!"

Rukia ran, her lungs burned as the loud cackle echoed around her. Tear flew from the corners of her eyes due to her speed and her lungs burned. Yet, the cackle did not stop. It seemed to follow her, no matter how far she tried to get away from it. Her eyes looked up ahead and she stopped in her tracks when she saw she was once again in front of the burning building.

"Ya can't runaway from meh."

A force pushed her to the ground before slamming her on her back. Rukia yelped in pain, but screamed when she felt her hands being pinned above her head. Hot breath ran down her neck before she felt it gently run down her face.

"I got sumthin' planned fer ya, Queen. Sumthin' that the old meh has been achin' ta do since we saw ya once again two years ago. Ya've grown up, Queen. Ya look… so appetizing."

Rukia screamed when a tongue ran down her cheek, her legs thrashing beneath the legs that were spreading them apart. He bit down on her neck gently before soothing the mark by licking it slowly.

"Ya wanna know why I call ya 'Queen'?" He whispered into her ear, making her squirm beneath him.

"'Cause ya was his favorite. The human side of meh liked ya the most 'cause of ya eyes. Keeps sayin' that ya looked so adorable. He ain't no fuckin' dirty, pedophile, but he genuinely loved ya fer who ya was. He promised ta protect ya, my human side, but I got otha' things in mind. I wanna steal sumthin' from ya, just like ya stole sumthin' from meh."

His strong hand covered her mouth when she was about to release a scream, his sharp black nails digging in her flesh slowly. His free hand went to his lips, shushing the crying girl before snickering softly. With his long, claw-like nails, he began to slowly rip away her shirt. Enjoying how she would squirm beneath him.

"Ya so tiny. Ain' sure how Imma fit inside ya, but ya can sacrifice some of ya pain ta meh, can't ya? Ya did kill meh after all. Before we begin, Imma need ya ta do one li'l thing for meh 'nd my human side."

He fisted a handful of her hair before pulling it back so her neck was arched. His tongue danced around the hollow of her neck before biting down on the curve. Rukia had tears running down her face, her own nails digging into his hot flesh.

"Imma be makin' ya call out my name. The human side of meh is called Ichigo, but I prefer Shirosaki. Since we can't settle a nice deal, I want ya ta scream out Hichigo. Can ya do that fer meh, Queen?" He purred, his free hand slowly rubbing her inner thigh.

"Go to hell!" Rukia screamed, shouting when he rubbed his arousal against her.

"Been there, Queen. How about I get inside of ya instead?"

Before she could even react, Rukia felt her clothes being torn off her body by the sharp nails of the demon. She tried to cover herself, but her hands were pinned above her head and she whimpered when a tongue ran up her bare shoulder.

He hummed, enjoying the sweet and innocent taste of her flesh snickering once again. One of his hands kept her hands at bay, allowing him to feel every bare inch of her body. The moment his hand disappeared into her thigh, Rukia released a sharp and painful gasp.

One of his sharp fingers was now digging inside of her. Not hard enough that it would make her bleed, but enough to bring a sickening blush on her round face.

"Imma make ya enjoy this, Queen. I like my playthings ta play along wit' meh."

Rukia winced, his finger feeling out-of-place to her as he stroked her gently. She cried out when he pushed in too hard before thrashing her head from side-to-side. Rukia felt something warm ooze down her thigh, making tears roll down her cheeks as she begged softly.

Instead of listening to her cry, Hichigo continued doing what he wanted. His hand now trying to bring more pleasure to the young woman. When he heard her moan involuntarily, he grinned and nipped at her breast.

Rukia felt something strange run through her body, something that she enjoyed and hated at the same time. She felt pleasure as his finger worked faster on her. Due to the sharpness of his fingers, Rukia felt a slight sting of pan, but the pleasure was all consuming. It made the faint pain mix into the pleasure.

Hichigo felt her walls twitch around his finger and he laughed loudly as she came with a loud scream. His eyes feasted on the delightful sight of Rukia panting beneath him, her chest rising up and down slowly. Her large pink nipples hard due to the cold air.

His hand confiding her hands released her while he licked away her juices. Her eyes looked at him in a daze, yet they widened when they felt a scorch of heat run through her when something thicker pressed against her entrance.

"No wait!"

"Ya owe meh 'nd now ya payin' the price."

Her scream was silenced by his eager lips. Her nails flung desperately in the air before scratching at his back in hopes of getting him out of her. He growled at her tightness, smiling into the kiss. Rukia felt the thick member throb excitedly deep inside of her, yet the pain she was warned about was not as bad as she had heard.

Yes, it hurt, but Rukia had felt much worse pains. Though, the tears continued to spill since she knew what she held so dearly was now taken away in mere seconds by the thing above her.

Her thoughts were silence when she felt him roll his hips. Rukia whimpered, but Hichigo had noticed her frantic scratching had stopped and took that as a signed. He could not harm the young woman, knowing that the human side of him would never let him live it down.

Gently, he began to rock his hips before pulling half way out to push in slowly. He heard her moan against his mouth, so he pulled away and looked down at her as he pulled all the way out and pushed back in faster.

Her neck arched at the new feelings, that were intensified because of the new sensation. Rukia hated that she was giving into the sudden lust, but could not hold back the pathetic moan as the man went faster.

He was so thick and large inside of her, he made her feel full each time he sheathed himself into her. Her hands were fisting his long hair, her body rocking due to the thrust he was doing.

Hichigo loved how tight and warm she was around his cock. Loved how her pussy seemed to be trying to suck him in. But what he loved the most was how he was able to break her so easily.

He began to go faster, making Rukia yelp and cry out in pain. She shook her head, her teeth biting into her lips when the pain began to overcome the pleasure. He was going to hard and fast on her that was trying to adjust to the member's size.

Tears began to appear again and her nails bit into his skin.

"Too rough!" Rukia cried, crying out when he began to pound into her like a desperate man.

Suddenly, he stopped his movement and Rukia heard him groan. Her eyes opened, and instead of seeing the bright yellow eyes of the demon, she saw the warm hazel eyes of the man she once knew. Of Ichigo. His hand, now normal like a human, wiped away a tear on her cheek before he smiled down at her.

"You became so beautiful, Rukia… I'm sorry."

Before Rukia could ask him why he had apologized, she felt him push deeper inside of her. Her back arched as he began to pump into her, his head buried into her neck as he continued the erotic movements inside of her.

He sheathed himself completely inside of her before pulling out and thrusting back inside of her. Rukia moaned now as the pleasure returned, her hips having a mind of their own as they met his thrust.

He continued to moan her name into her ear before he gave out a choked moan and held onto her tightly.

"The demon is going to take control again. Just remember, I don't hate you. No matter what he says to you, remember that I don't blame you for anything. I'll see you again, Rukia."

Rukia felt the warm hands of the man quickly turn back sharp claws. Even though tears continued to fall, they were tears of joy as she felt immense guilt wash away from her body.

He opened his yellow eyes to look down at her before grinning and continuing where he began. Now that Rukia had time to adjust, she felt amazed by how fast and primal Hichigo was going. His free hand gripped her hips while the other still had a handful of hair. He forced her to arch her neck to him, revealing more creamy skin to him before he dived in.

Rukia grasped his arms when he bit down, crying out blissfully at the erratic thrusting and erotic pain. Something began to bubble deep inside of her, something hot that seemed to consume her body.

Hichigo felt her walls tighten around his pumping cock and he grinned as he continued to go on. His pants were heavy and loud in her ear, making chills run down her spine as the pleasure became too much for her.

With one more bite to her neck, she came heavily on his throbbing shaft with her hands buried in his hair. Hichigo came with a cackle, allowing his seed to spill into her aching pussy.

Rukia closed her eyes, the snow cooling her body after her natural high. When she opened them, she saw one hazel eye and one yellow eye looking down at her in completely darkness.

"Queen."

"Rukia."

* * *

><p>"Rukia!"<p>

Rukia raised her head off the pillow, looking up to see her mother and father staring at her. They sat in the dining table, looking at their daughter as she looked around the room frantically. Byakuya cleared his throat, making Rukia turn to him with a blank expression.

"You said you were going to tell us about your dreams, honey." Hisana said, smiling warmly when Rukia turned to her.

Rukia looked down at her plate and she noticed her hands were shaking gently from the dream she had just had. She saw on her dark blue jeans some blood, proving everything to her. She raised her head before shaking it gently.

"It's just about a man who haunts my dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was okay for you all! Review please!<strong>


End file.
